


Lazy Monday

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mystery Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley just wanted Fiddleford to stay in bed, he didn't expect Stanford to be so angry about it, or for Fiddleford to be so caring about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Monday

“Must we do this every morning?” Emerald hued eyes blinked slowly in the dimly lit room, the stray rays of sun slipping in through the cracks of the curtains, causing the slim figured male to groan and stretch- at least stretch as much as he could. The smaller male squirmed in vein against the thick arms that were wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him back under the covers and against a broad chest, a face pressing into the back of his neck. “Stanley Pines you let go of me this instance! I have to go to work!”

“Don’t go to work, Fiddle.” Scooting closer the large figured man named Stanley wrapped tighter around the thin man in his arm, his body spooning around to keep the other trapped in the cocoon of blankets and limbs- unlike Fiddleford, Stanley didn’t have to work that morning and chose that moment to latch on to the other much like an octopus. “Stay here, with me. You know you want too.”

“I- you know I can’t- Stanley…” Fiddleford tried once more to wiggle out from in between his fiancé’s arms, his cheeks tinging red with an embarrassed blush, his legs softly kicking to no avail; Fiddleford had once learned the hard way that once Stanley was comfortable there was little to nothing he could do to get out from his embrace. “Oh all right! But you’re paying the electric bill this month. And you’re telling Stanford why I didn’t show up this morning!”

A sleepy chuckle was heard, Stanley’s arms loosening just a touch at Fiddleford’s answer, his breathe becoming shallow as sleep once more laid claim to the larger male. Growling softly Fiddleford turned, his elongated nose bumping against Stanley’s neck- the scent of night sweat and stale cologne forcing out a small sneeze. Snuggling deeper Fiddleford allowed his eyes to close, his long slim fingers fisting Stanley’s white night shirt. “I love you Stanley.”

“-ove you too” Stanley murmured, his speech slurred with sleep, the scruff of his unshavened chin and jawline tickling Fiddleford’s nose. Rolling his eyes playfully Fiddleford loosened his grip on Stanley’s shirt, adjusting his sleeping position once more before allowing himself to fall asleep. There would be hell to pay in the afternoon, yet Fiddleford didn’t mind as much as he fussed on about; as long as Stanley was there to take the edge off of Stanford’s words then it was all worth it…

 

By noon both Fiddleford and Stanley were up, the bed was made- by Fiddleford, and the mid-morning meal plates were soaking in the sink by the time Stanford arrived, a thick leather bound journal in hand. True to his nature Fiddleford began to apologize, his cheeks darkening in shame, however he was cut off by the curt request of Stanford telling him to be silent, his anger directed at Stanley.

“You can’t just steal Fiddleford away whenever you feel like it! He may be your fiancé but he also happens to be my assistant and last time I checked I’m the one signing his  
paychecks and not you, do you understand me Stanley?” Rolling his eyes Stanley merely shrugged, earning another bout of anger from his older twin, “Stanley Pines don’t you dare roll your eyes at me! I’m on the brink of making a scientific discovery that could benefit millions- trillions! And it won’t happen if I don’t have my assistant helping me.” 

“Geeze, Sixer, it was just this morning,” Stanley argued back, his thick arms crossing over his broad chest, his right hipped jutted out, “It’s not like you don’t have all the time in the world to work on this- you run your own business don’t you?”

“Stanley, please.” Fiddleford tried intervening softly, his hand reaching out to touch the other, noticing just how agitated Stanley was starting to get. “It’s okay, It was my fault Stanford and I’m sorry-”

“Fiddleford,” A six fingered hand raked through Stanford’s hair angrily, his hazel hued eyes narrowing, “you and I both know you can be easily influenced by Stanley at times, but this goes deeper than this. Your job is one of importance- and well, Stanley works in the lumber yard. If he calls out sick there’s always one more hard boned knuckle head out there to replace him…but I need you. You’re the only one who truly understands my work.”

“Are you saying I’m not important?!” The room grew silent, the air heavy with tension before the nearest wall was punched, a picture frame falling with a shatter of glass whilst the plaster chipped. “I may not be as smart as you but I put pride in my work too you know! It’s my fault Fiddleford didn’t come in this morning, he may be your assistant but you don’t have the fucking right to come in here and speak badly of me in my own home, you got that?!”

Stanley’s fists were clenched tightly, a bead of sweat dripping down his face from the tension he held; trying not to lose much more of his temper he took a step back, never once looking at Fiddleford as he held his twins’ gaze. Cussing softly under his breathe Stanley took out the package of cigarettes from his front jean pockets, already placing the individual stick in between his teeth before lighting it, grumbling about needing to leave. About to reach out to stop him Fiddleford stopped, his gaze falling to the floor, a frown tugging down on his lips.

“Why do you always have to do that, Stanford?” Fiddleford asked softly, his teeth worrying on his bottom lip, “Whenever you’re angry with me you always take it out on him- why can’t you just tell me you’re upset with me? I can take it!”

“Fiddleford-”

“I’m not done talking!” Fiddleford snapped, his breath coming out as a shaky exhale, “I understand, you wish Stanley had more interest in what we do, but we can’t force him to do anything he doesn’t want, and you treating him like a worker ant just hurts his self-esteem more than you know. I could have wrestled to get out of bed this morning, but I’m the one who chose to finally say ‘okay’ and sleep in. Me. Not Stanley, me. Now Stanford, I really want to help you tonight but I’m going to pull a double shift tomorrow- is that okay?” Wringing his hands Fiddleford glanced away, unable to see the look on Stanford’s face. “Please?” 

Fiddleford flinched when he felt the six fingered hand rest on his shoulder, his eyes glancing up in time to catch the sad smile on Stanford’s lips and the way his eyes darted to the side, however there was no sign of aggression in the way his hand rested on his shoulder, only comfort. “Go tell him I’m sorry, will you? I’ll see you tomorrow. Seven to seven sound fair?”

“S-sounds fair to me.” Fiddleford gently rested his hand on top of the one on his shoulder, his smile returning softly, “you really should tell him yourself. But I’ll let you do that when you two are in better moods. And Stanford? Thank you for hiring me.”

“Oh?”

“If it wasn’t for you I would have never met Stanley.” Blushing once more Fiddleford ducked his head to hide his embarrassed smile, hearing the soft laugh that escaped his boss. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Fiddleford.”

Waiting for the front door to close Fiddleford finally released the breathe he never realized he was holding, his hands shaking softly- he needed to find Stanley, needed to make sure the other was okay, only he knew how deeply those words cut at Stanley, and Fiddleford couldn’t bare the thought of Stanley doing anything self-destructive. Heading for the stairs Fiddleford stepped out of his loafers, his footsteps soft on the carpeted stairs; straining to hear he made out the gentle sobs that came from behind the bedroom door, the scent of cigarette smoke hanging stale in the air. Tapping on the door softly Fiddleford could hear the bedsprings creaking; however there was no real response from the younger Stan twin. 

“Stanley? Stanley I know you’re in here, can I come in?” Not waiting for an answer Fiddleford opened the door slowly, peering into the dimly lit room, a cigarette in the ash tray by the bed still smoking from where the embers burned at the tobacco. Stepping into the room Fiddleford spotted the large lump in the middle of the bed, covered with the thick down comforter. “Stanley, please get up, he’s gone now.”

“Why does he always have to do that?” Stanley asked, his voice muffled by the thick top blanket, sitting up he rolled the blanket down, his eyes glossy with un-shed tears. “Why does he always have to make me feel so useless?! I get it, you two are the smart ones, he doesn’t think I know that?”

“Stanley, it’s not like that at all-”

“He doesn’t think I don’t worry about him taking you away from me?” The room grew silent, Stanley’s eyes flicked from Fiddleford’s to the still smoking cigarette in the tray; reaching out he brought it to his lips, inhaling what he could before letting it out in a shaky breath. “You’re so…smart…and breathtakingly handsome, and creative- it doesn’t make sense why someone like you fell in love with someone like me- people whisper in town that you chose the ‘dumb’ twin. And sometimes I fear it’s true…”

Moving onto the bed Fiddleford crawled over to where Stanley sat, his trembling hands held by Fiddleford’s steady ones; easing the cigarette down Fiddleford scooted in closer, practically chest to chest as their lips met. Gently Fiddleford licked along the crease of Stanley’s lips, his teeth softly nipping on the plumped bottom lip- Fiddleford could taste the tobacco and sugar on Stanley’s tongue, could feel the strong, work calloused hands on his hips, and for a moment he felt Stanley beginning to weaken under his gentle and loving touch. Shifting back Fiddleford reached up carefully to remove his spectacles, his emerald hued eyes slowly closing once more- the hands on Fiddleford’s hips moved lower, thick fingers pressing and kneading on his backside, it was small gestures like this that Fiddleford loved the most- resuming the kiss once more Fiddleford slipped his tongue against Stanley’s, tasting every inch of him whilst his hands moved up under Stanley’s T-shirt, stroking and petting at his plumped belly teasingly before moving to stroke at his perked nipples, a soft chuckle being heard from Fiddleford when Stanley gasped. Fiddleford’s fingers stroked softly down Stanley’s chest, their noses nuzzling gently against each other’s, for a moment Stanley forgot all about the argument with his twin, the gentle caress and soft kisses from the smaller man relaxing him- lulling him into a blissful state; kissing back hungrily Stanley brought his hands around to cup at Fiddleford’s cloth covered crotch, a soft whine escaping. 

“Gentle or rough?” Sitting back Fiddleford licked his lips, his hands resting on Stanley’s thighs- waiting intently for Stanley’s answer- Fiddleford would not touch Stanley again until the other answered- a promise Fiddleford made the first time he had Stanley stretched out on the bed. “I know you want me, I know you need to fall apart, so tell me; what do you want from me?” 

Keening softly Stanley moved back, his arms moving behind him in order to help him lay back, his legs spread in accommodation, his upper body elevated by the overstuffed feather pillows; beckoning Fiddleford forward Stanley reached out his right hand, whispering softly for him to be ‘gentle’. 

“Please, I just- I just need-” Stanley fought for the words, his voice barely audible over the creaking of the bed springs. 

“You just need me to take care of you, is that what you want?” Moving to kneel in between Stanley’s legs Fiddleford reached out, intertwining their fingers, before leaning  
forward to nuzzle his nose against Stanley’s, waiting patiently for the answer. “You want me to show you that I need you despite what you think?”

“P-Please.”

Peppering Stanley’s cheeks in quick kisses Fiddleford nestled on top of his chest, his thumb rubbing softly against Stanley’s wrist; kissing at Stanley’s jawline Fiddleford began to whisper, his lips moving to Stanley’s right ear for the other to hear him better. “You’re so kind, and generous- always my helpful man around the house.” Nipping on the flesh of Stanley’s earlobe Fiddleford licked the trapped flesh before letting it go; rocking against Stanley Fiddleford moved upwards on his chest, effectively’ grinding in between Stanley’s legs, the bulge of Stanley’s cock easily being felt. “You’re so strong, and gentle with me. Like a teddy bear I just want to hold on to.” Rubbing and rocking harder Fiddleford’s cheeks blossomed in color, the soft moan from Stanley encouraging him to continue. “And you’re just as intelligent as Stanford- you came up with the idea of using your height and weight against those manatours, remember?”

“Ahh-” A muffled gasp broke past Stanley’s lips, his free hand moving to grip at Fiddleford’s backside, his own hips bucking in order to cause more friction. “Y- you really mean all that?”

“Of course I do, Stanny.” Fiddleford purred, slipping his own free hand in between them, working his slim fingers underneath the waist band of Stanley’s jeans. “And look, you even decided not to wear briefs today- very smart in my book, love.” Fiddleford’s slim fingers moved from under the waistband, effectively prying open the button and fly to better access Stanley’s cock, his hand already rubbing against the head. “There’s only one of you, my big lumber man, and you’re all I need.” 

Stanley’s heart skipped a beat at Fiddleford’s words, his mouth falling open in a strangled groan, the hand gripping Fiddleford’s back side tightened; groaning for more Stanley was rewarded with a gentle swipe of Fiddleford’s thumb against his slitted top, four fingers stroking firmly at his shaft- feeling Fiddleford grinding against his thigh only furthered Stanley’s arousal, his eyes unable to look anywhere but at the slim hand stroking him. As if in time with Fiddleford’s strokes Stanley began to rub at his backside, groaning out phrases of endearment; once Fiddleford’s fingers wrapped around Stanley’s shaft completely he began to stroke firmly- his movements slow and precise, cherishing each pant and groan that Stanley released. Continued to grind against Stanley’s thick thigh Fiddleford moved over, swinging one leg over in attempts to straddle the thigh, bucking against it harder; groaning at the friction he was receiving Fiddleford stroked his hand down faster along Stanley’s shaft, his lips being pressed to Stanley’s in a heated kiss, tongue swirling against tongue- teeth nipping on lips. However despite the increase in pace Fiddleford remained gentle, his hand never tightening too hard, his teeth never breaking skin- this was about making Stanley feel loved and taken care of- the kind of moment Fiddleford felt most connected with Stanley. 

Kissing him slower Fiddleford’s tongue licked at Stanley’s, his eyes half lidded- a gentle purr like noise escaped from Fiddleford when Stanley’s hand cupped his backside, playful fingers kneading at the cheeks. Fiddleford’s hips bucked in pleasure, his nails teasing the tip of Stanley’s cock- breaking off the kiss Fiddleford cooed softly in Stanley’s ear, “I’d rather be home doing this than be at work.”

“If I could I’d keep you here, never let you work another day in your life.” Stanley grunted, his hips jerking upwards at Fiddleford’s teasing. “Ahh- right there!”

“As you wish, my teddy bear.” Fiddleford nipped against the tip of Stanley’s ear, his own grinding picking up, his hand leaving Stanley’s grasp in order to unzip his own slacks, freeing his trapped cock. Stroking Stanley’s cock faster, his thumb flicking against the sensitive underside of Stanley’s head Fiddleford began to fist himself, his hips jerking. With darkening eyes Fiddleford watched Stanley slowly coming undone- the younger twins’ cheeks reddening just a fraction, his thin lips opening in silent moans, with a roar of Fiddleford’s name Stanley’s hips surged forward, his eyes opening wide as he came. Fiddleford continued to stroke at Stanley’s cock, cum coating his fingers – more still being spurted much to his delight; bringing the cum coated fingers to his mouth Fiddleford slowly licked each digit clean, giving Stanley a clear view. Much to Fiddleford’s pleasure his hand was slowly brushed aside, Stanley’s thick fingers taking its place, his own pace fast and hard, forcing soft cries of pleasure from the smaller man until he was bucking and grinding in earnest, cumming hard on Stanley’s fingers and clothed thigh. 

“Ahh…S-Stanley!” Fiddleford’s head lulled back, his orgasm washing over him intensely, unable to help himself Fiddleford whispered Stanley’s name repeatedly, whimpering and bucking at Stanley’s hand, feeling as if Stanley was trying to milk him dry of cum. “G-God, Stanley!”

With his cock still half hardened Fiddleford collapsed forward, his chin resting on Stanley’s chest, his breath coming out in soft pants. Much to Fiddleford’s embarrassment he watched Stanley bring his own cum streaked fingers to his mouth, lazily licking off the sticky sweet substance before stroking a hand through Fiddleford’s hair. 

“We’ll have to do laundry now.” Stanley teased, tapping a finger against Fiddleford’s nose. 

“There’s not enough clothes for laundry.” Fiddleford pointed out sheepishly, trying hard not to groan at the way Stanley’s lips twitched into a smirk. 

“I’m sure if fuck me a few times we’ll have more than enough.” 

“You’re going to be the death of me Stanley Pines.” Fiddleford grunted, his own smile forming before he stretched out, pressing a kiss to Stanley’s chin. “Don’t tire me out too much, I have to work tomorrow.”

With a devilish smirk on his lips Stanley winked. 

“No promises.”


End file.
